bc_kurs_wsfandomcom-20200213-history
Übungsfragen PK
Projekt & Management = Was bedeutet Management als Funktion und Management als Institution? ''Management'' als Institution meint die Organisationsstrukturen, in denen ''Management''-Aufgaben platziert werden: * Stellen (z.B. Personalleiter) * Instanzen (z.B. Lenkungsausschüsse) * Organe (z.B. Vorstand) ''Management'' als Funktion meint das sachbezogene und personenbezogene Handeln (Planen, Organisieren, Kontrollieren, Steuern, Personenführung) Was zeichnet Management by Projects gegenüber einer Auftragsabwicklung in den Fachabteilungen aus? * Auftragsabwicklung in den Fachabteilung ist größtenteils Routine * Auftragsabwicklung durch Management by Projects hat Projektcharakter Bemerkung: MbyProjects ist mehr als nur die Anwendung von PM-Methoden!. Sie wirkt sich auf die gesamte Unternehmenskultur aus. Alle Aufgaben werden als Projekte verstanden. Wandel von fixen, hierarchischen Strukturen zu flexiblen Projektorganisationen. Was ist ein Projekt? * Nach DIN 69901: Ein Vorhaben, dass sich im wesentlichen durch die Einmaligkeit der Bedingungen in ihrer Gesamtheit auszeichnet, Z.B. der ** Zielvorgaben ** begrenzenden Randbedingungen (zeitlich, finanziell, personell etc.) ** Abgrenzung zu anderen Vorhaben ** projektspezischen Organisation : nicht in DIN, aber wichtiger Aspekt ist die Arbeitsteilung nicht in DIN, aber weitere Merkmale: Neuartigkeit, Komplexität, Einmaligkeit, Interdisziplinarität Was ist die Aufgabe des Projektmanagements? Allgemein: Die Aufgabe des Projektmanagements ist, die Projektziele zu erreichen. * Organisation festlegen * Planung, Überwachung, Steuerung : ''Bemerkung (CF)'': Steuerung meint bedeutet streng genommen eine Lenkung ohne Rückmeldung. Sobald eine Rückmeldung, Feedback, Soll-Ist-Abweichungen etc. zur Korrektur ausgewertet werden spricht man von Regelkreis und Regelung. Grundfunktionen/Führungsfunktionen des (Proj.?) Managers * Ziele festlegen * Planen * Entscheiden * Realisieren (bzw. diese beauftragen/veranlassen) * Kontrollieren und lenken Was ist ein System? * Ein System besteht aus Elementen und Beziehungen zwischen den Elementen (bilden Netz). Elemente und Beziehungen werden über Merkmale beschrieben. Z.B.: ** Eigenschaften ** Ausprägungen ** Zustände Was ist ein geschlossenes, was ein offenes, was ein sozio-technisches System? * In einem geschlossenen System sind alle Elemente und alle Beziehungen bekannt (Bsp: Maschinenaufriss). * In einem offenen System hat mind. 1 Element Beziehungen nach außen (z.B. Team, da Tn i.d.R: Beziehungen nach außen (Familie etc.) haben. * Ein sozio-technisches Sysytem ist (z.B.) ein Mensch- Maschine-System Warum wird ein Projekt als offenes System betrachtet? * Um Chancen rechtzeitig zu sehen und nutzen zu können * Um Risiken rechtzeitig zu sehen und Schaden abwenden zu können * Um über den Tellerrand zu schauen = Kreativitätstechniken = Wann sind Kreativitätstechniken sinnvoll bzw. nicht sinnvoll? * ''Sinnvoll'': bei schlecht strukturierten Aufgaben ** Werbung/Marketing ** Produktentwicklung ** wenn nicht alle Elemente bekannt sind *** Risikoanalyse *** Stakeholder *** Zielfindungsprozesse * ''Nicht sinnvoll'': bei gut strukturierten Aufgaben ** Routenplanung ** Platinenlayout ** Einsatzmittelplanung Welche intuitive / welche analytisch/diskursive Verfahren kennen Sie? * Intiuitive Verfahren: ** Brainstorming ** Bainwriting ** ... * Diskursive Verfahren: ** morphologischer Kasten ** Attribute Listing Was sind die Vorteile des Brainstormings und die Vorteile des Brainwritings? * Vorteile Brainstorming: ** viele Ideen ** Synergieeffekte ** schnell ** kostengünstig * Vorteile Brainwriting ** kein Ausbremsen / Blockieren anderer ** Anonyme Beiträge ** keine Idee geht verloren ** kein Protokollant notwendig ** Teilnehmer gleichberechtigt Wie wird ein Brainstorming durchgeführt? Worauf muss der Moderator achten ? * 1-3: ''Vorbereitung'' *: 1. Briefing *: 2. Einladung *: 3. Organisieren Raum/Ort/Material * 4-7: ''Durchführung'' *: 4. Darstellung des Problems *: 5. Feedback Problemverständnis *: 6. Brainstorming *: 7. Auswertung (Strukturieren, Bewerten) * ''Moderation'': Regelbeachtung, Denkanstöße geben = Projektziele = Was versteht man unter dem Projektziel und der Projektzielstellung ? * Projektziel: ** DIN 69905: ''ein nachzuweisendes Ergebnis und/oder eine vorgegebene Realisierungsbedingung der Gesamtaufgabe. Gesamtheit von Einzelzielen, die durch das Projekt erreicht werden sollen, bezogen auf Projektgegenstand und Projektablauf.'' ** Platz/Schmelzer: ''gedanklich vorweggenommener Sollzustand: Zukunft, real, wünschenswert, bewusst, nur durch handeln erreichbar'' * Projektzielstellung (DIN 69901): ''Festlegung der Aufgabenstellung und des Durchführungsrahmens'' Welche Ziele werden im Magischen Dreieck dargestellt? Nennen Sie die Funktionen der Ziele für die Projektarbeit ? # Kontrolle # Orientierung # Selektion # Koordination # Identifikation # Motivation Welche Eigenschaften müssen Zielbeschreibungen aufweisen? * Konkret * Realistisch * Lösungsneutral * Akzeptabel * Positiv Was ist der Unterschied zwischen Vorgehen- und Ergebniszielen? * ''Vorgehensziele'': „Wie“ sollen die Ziele erreicht werden: Wer? Wie? Womit? * ''Ergebnisziele'': „Was“ soll erreicht werden: Welche Produkte? Welche Qualität? Welche Quantität? Welche Aussage können Sie in einer Zielhierarchie entnehmen? * Die Struktur von Ober- und Unterzielen ** Gesamtziel, ** Zielklassen, ** Oberziele, ** Unterziele ** auf unterster Ebene: **: operationale Ziele * Die Gesamtheit der operationalen Zielen Wieso spricht man in einem Projekt auch von einem Projektzielsystem? * Projektziele sind ein Zielbündel * Wichtiges Merkmal der Ziele ist die Operationalität auf der untersten Ebene * Ziele stehen untereinander in Beziehung zueinander (z.B. konkurrierend, neutral,...). : Die Ziele können deswegen als Systemelemente betrachtet werden. Zielbeziehungen: Was verstehen Sie unter Zielkonkurrenz und Zielidentität? * ''Zielkonkurrenz'': Wenn die Erreichung eines Ziel zu Lasten auf die Erreichung des anderen Ziels geht * ''Zielidentität'': 2 Ziele unterschiedlicher Formulierung, die aber das selbe meinen. * ''Zielantinomie'': wenn sich 2 Ziele gegenseitig ausschließen * ''Komplementär'': wenn sich 2 Ziele ergänzen * ''Neutralität'': wenn sich die Ziele gegenseitig NICHT beeinflussen. -------------------------------------- Wie ermittelt, bewertet und ordnet man Projektziele? Welche Verfahren und Methoden sind Ihnen bekannt? Findung: * Workshop * Befragung (AG, Experten, spätere Kunden/Nutzer, ..) * Checklisten * Frühere, ähnliche Projekte (PHB) Ordnung: * Zielhierarchie Bewertung: * Zielmatrix Zielbeziehungen in Zielhierarchien: * Zielkonkurrenz: Wenn die Erreichung eines Ziel zu Lasten auf die Erreichung des anderen Ziels geht * Zielidentität: 2 Ziele unterschiedlicher Formulierung, die aber das selbe meinen. * Zielantinomie: wenn sich 2 Ziele gegenseitig ausschließen * Komplementär: wenn sich 2 Ziele ergänzen * Neutralität: wenn sich die Ziele gegenseitig NICHT beeinflussen. Wie oft werden die Ziele im Laufe eines Projektes definiert? Einmal, aber (!) * Korrekturen, * Anpassungen, * Änderungen, * Erweiterungen etc. im Projektverlauf möglich. Welche Aufgaben erfüllt die Phasenplanung für ein Projekt? * Übersicht schaffen durch Gliederung in überschaubare Einheiten * Projektlebenszyklus gestalten und strukturieren * Groben zeitlichen Verlauf ermitteln: Definition von Anfang, Ende, Übergängen zwischen den Phasen Welche unterschiedliche Typen von Phasenmodellen gibt es? Worin besteht der Vorteil von Standardphasenmodellen? Für alle Projekttypen (Investition-s, Orga-, F&E,..) gibt es eigene Phasenmodelle. Twse sind sogar spezifische Phasenmodelle für einzelne Branchen (z.B. HOAI) verfügbar. *Vorteile: ** In den Standards spiegeln sich die Erfahrungen alter Projekte wieder. *** Schnelle Orientierung *** Expertenwissen nutzbar ** Schnelle Anpassung/Umsetzung auf eigenes Projekt möglich -------------------------------------- Wie kann der Projektablauf aufwandsbezogen in Phasenplämem dargestellt werden? * Säulendiagramm: *: Absoluter/relativer Aufwand gegen die Zeit oder den Phasen * GANTT-Diagramm: *: Hier Dauer der Phasen über die Zeit gut erkennbar Was ist ein Meilenstein, wieviele gibt es in einem Projekt ? * Ereignis besonderer Bedeutung und mit Dauer = 0 * Häufig zwischen den Phasen, sowie am A und E * Dient zur Überprüfung von wichtigen Teilergebnissen und * darüber zur Entscheidung Go / No Go : Anzahl: ''So viel wie nötig, so wenig wie möglich'' -------------------------------------- Welche Entscheidungen werden typischerweise am Ende einer Phase gefällt? „Go“ oder „No Go“ * Falls „No Go“: Entscheidung über ** geoordneter Abbruch ** Korrektur ** Nachbessern ** Wiederholen ** Unterbrechen : => Ggfs. Anpassung der Ziele -------------------------------------- Ist der Aufwand für alle Projektphasen gleich hoch? : Nein :: => abhängig vom Projekttyp (s. Standardphasenpläne) -------------------------------------- = Projektstrukturplan (PSP) = Nennen Sie den Zweck des Strukturplans ? * Das Projekt in der Gesamtheit darzustellen und zu strukturieren, um Transparenz zu schaffen Detaillierung der Aufgaben in TP, TA und operationale AP * Die Projektaufgaben werden dadurch ** überschaubar und handhabbar ** Hierarchie zeigt Zusammengehörigkeiten auf ** auf AP-Ebene können eindeutig die Verantwortlichkeiten zugewiesen werden -------------------------------------- Warum wird der PSP als zentrales Dokument im Proj.Management angesehen ? * Der PSP zeigt das Projekt vollständig und kann deswegen als Grundlage für alle weiteren planerischen und kontrollierenden Aufgaben genutzt werden: ** Ablaufplanung ** Terminplanung ** Aufwandsplanung ** Kostenschätzung ** Einsatzmittelplanung ** Risikomanagement ** Konfigurationsmanagement ... -------------------------------------- Was versteht man unter den Begriffen TP, TA und AP? Wie sind diese Element im PSP angeordnet? Von unten nach oben: AP, TA, TP: * TP: größere Aufgabe im Projekt, das selber Projektcharacter hat. * TA: Teilaufgabe (im Umfang kleiner als TP, aber zu groß als AP) * AP: kleinste Einheit im SPS mit klarer Leistungsbeschreibung und einer Verantwortlichkeit Hierarchie: Summe der Aufgaben in Ebene i+1 = Gesamtheit der zugehörigen „Ober“-Aufgabe in Ebene i -------------------------------------- SNAP, 081225 Wodurch unterscheiden sich horizontale und vertikale Strukturierungsregeln/ -pronzipien ? * Horizontal: ** einheitliches Gliederungsprinzip nach Phase, Objekt, Funktion, Ort,... * Vertikal: * Vollständigkeit (Summe E_i+1 = E_i) * disjunkt * Zunahme der Detaillierung von Ebene i nach Ebene i+1 -------------------------------------- Welche Codierungsarten von Projektstrukturplänen kennen Sie ? * Identifizierende Codierungsarten: ** numerisch ** alphabetisch ** alpha-numerisch ** dekadisch * Klassifizierende (sprechende) Codierungsarten, Kürzel nach ** Schlüsselmerkmalen ** Phasen ** Abteilung etc. -------------------------------------- Erläutern Sie, welche Informationen eine Arbeitspaket- Beschreibung enthalten muss? * Formale Inhalte: ** PSP Code ** Projektname ** Auftraggeber ** Verantwortlicher ** etc. * Inhaltliche Inhalte: ** Aufgabenbeschreibung ** Ergebnisbeschreibung ** Aktivitäten ** Schnittstellen ** Arbeitsmittel ** Kosten ** Termine ** etc. -------------------------------------- = Ablauf- und Terminplanung = Nennen Sie die wichtigsten Ziele der Ablauf- und Terminplanung? # Detaillierung der AP in Vorgänge, soweit notwendig # Dauer (und Kosten) des Gesamtprozesses abschätzen # Zuweisung von Aufgaben und Verbindlichkeiten # Mit Hilfe der Netzplantechnik die kritischen Pfad erkennen, ggfs. optimieren # Festlegen der Abläufe und Koordination # Optimieren der Abläufe # Alternativenanalyse => kürzere Laufzeiten – geringere Kosten -------------------------------------- Skizzieren Sie die Schritte die notwendig sind, um einen PSP in ein Ablauf- und Terminplan zu überführen? # Detaillierung der Aps in Vorgänge # Sachlogische Zusammenhänge hinzufügen, evtl. in Netzplan oder vernetztes Gantt-Diagramm darstellen # Kalendrierung: Überführen der relativen Zeiten in echte Termine (Datum), dabei Berücksichtigung von Feiertagen etc…. # Optimierung der vorläufigen Planung # Verabschiedung # Kontrolle/Überwachung evtl. Anpassung -------------------------------------- Was ist die Projektmatrix und Welche Hilfestellung liefert die Projektmatrix? * In der Projektmatrix werden die Teilaufgaben TA auf der Zeitachse dargestellt : (Bemerkung: Im Gantt- Diagramm zur Phasenplanung waren die Phasen und MS über die Zeit dargestellt) * Hilfestellung: ** Übersicht über den zeitlichen Verlauf der TA ** Checkliste/Organisationshilfsmittel zur Überführung des PSP in den Ablauf- und Terminplan (ATP) -------------------------------------- Was ist der Unterschied zwischen einem Vorgang und einem Ergeignis? Was ist ein Meilenstein * Vorgang: Ablaufelement mit der Dauer > 0 * Ereignis: Zeitpunkt des Eintreffens eines besonderen Zustandes (Dauer = 0) * Meilenstein: Schlüsselereignis, Ereignis besonderer Bedeutung -------------------------------------- Welche Netzplanverfahren sind Ihnen bekannt, erläutern Sie das heute gebräuchlichste Verfahren * EKN: EreignisknotenNetzplan (Knoten=Ereignis, Wege = Vorgänge) * ENP: EntscheidungsNetzplan (Knoten = Entscheidungen, Wege = AOBs) * VPN: VorgangspfeilNetzplan (Knoten = Ereignis, Wege = AOBs) * VKN: VorgangsKnotennetzplan (Knoten = Vorgänge, Wege = AOBs) : AOB = ''Anordnungbeziehung'' -------------------------------------- Nennen und erläutern Sie vier Arten von Aordnungsbeziehungen im VKN? * Normalfolge (NF) *: E-A-Beziehung (Vorgänger-Nachfolger) * Endfolge *: E-E-Beziehung (Vorgänger-Nachfolger) * Anfangsfolge: *: A-A-Beziehung (Vorgänger-Nachfolger) * Sprungsfolge *: A-E-Beziehung (Vorgänger-Nachfolger) -------------------------------------- Wie können bei Aonordnungsbeziehungen zwischen Vorgängen zeitliche Abständer berücksichtigt werden? * MinZ: *: minimaler Zeitabstand zwischen zwei Vorgängen ('''müssen''' eingehalten werden) * MaxZ: *: maximal möglicher Zeitabstand zwischen Vorgängen ('''dürfen''' genutzt werden) -------------------------------------- Was geschieht bei der Vorwärtsrechnung, was bei der Rückwärtsrechnung? Warum führt man beide Schritte durch * Wird benötigt um Pufferzeiten zu ermitteln ** Vorwärts: **: Berechnung der frühesten Lagen ** Rückwärts: **: Berechnung der spätesten Lagen -------------------------------------- Auf welche Vorgänge sollten sie als PL eine heimliche Zeitreserver aufschlagen? Welcher Vorgang muss optimiert werden, wenn die Projektdauer im Rahmen der Planung verkürzt werden soll? * Vorgänge auf dem kritischen Pfad *: D.h., auf deie Vorgänge, die aneinander gereiht einen Gesamtpuffer = 0 besitzen. -------------------------------------- Unterschied zwischen Gesamtpuffer und Freier Puffer? * Gesamtpuffer= SAZ – FAZ: *: Puffer der im Vorgang zur Verfügung steht ohne den Endtermin im Projekt zu gefährden * Freier Puffer: *: Puffer der im Vorgang zur Verfügung steht ohne die frühesten Anfangslagen eines anderen Vorgangs zu beeinflussen -------------------------------------- Was bedeutet Kalendrierung? Welche Kalender müssen berücksichtigt werden? * Überführung relativer Zeiten in echte Termine (Datum). Dazu sind zugrunde zu legen: * Gregoranischer Kalender (üblicherweise) * Landesübliche Feiertage * Betriebsübliche Termine * Persönliche Kalender, Urlaubsplanung, Ressourcen-Kalender -------------------------------------- Welche Darstellungsformen eignen sich für den Ablaufplan und welche für den Terminplan? * Ablaufplan: ** Netzplan zur Darstellung der Logik ** Evtl. Vernetztes Balken-Diagramm * Terminplan: ** Balkendiagramm (GANTT) ** Zeit-Wege-Diagramm (z.B. im Straßenbau) -------------------------------------- Wie sollte der Detaillierungsgrad von ATP für die unterschiedlichen Projektbeteiligten (Kunde, Auftragnehmer, Entwicklung, Gremien)? * Angepasst, d.h. für die Zielgruppe uninteressante Details können ausgeblendet werden * So grob wie möglich, so detailliert wie nötig -------------------------------------- Erläutern Sie das Grundprinzip der Teilnetztechnik? * Orientieren sich an den Strukturierungsprinzipien des PSP: ** TNPL können für Elemente des PSP erstellt werden ** Verknüpfung der Teilnetzpläne im Gesamtnetzplan -------------------------------------- = Einsatzmittelplanung = Nennen Sie Zweck und Inhalt der Einsatzmittelplanung * Bedarf und Bestand an EM für alle Vorgänge ermitteln * Um optimalen Ausgleich zwischen Bedarf und Bestand ermitteln. Z.B.: ** möglichst früh Engpässe erkennen ** Spitzen glätten etc. * Um Kosten zu reduzieren, und kurze Projektdauern zur erzielen * Informationen bereitstellen, dabei wichtig: ** vollständig, richtig, aktuell, abrufbar/verfügbar -------------------------------------- Welche Einsatzmittelarten treten im Projekt auf? * Personalmittel ** Qualifikation ** Leistungsfähigkeit * Sachmittel ** Maschinen ** Werkzeuge ** Rohstoffe,.. *: Weitere Aufteilung nach Verbrauchsgüter und Gebrauchsgüter möglich -------------------------------------- Wie kann der Einsatzmittelaufwand bestimmt werden? Welche Klassen von Aufwandschätzmethoden kennen Sie? Erläutern Sie kurz deren Prinzip. * zum frühen Zeitpunkt: *: Schätzung mit/ohne Angabe von Einflußgrößen * zum späteren Zeitpunkt: *: Ingenieursmäßige Schätzung aller Arbeitspakete bzw. Vorgänge -------------------------------------- Was ist der Zwecke der qualitätsorientierten und der zeitorientierten Bestandsermittlung? * qualitätsorientierten Bestandsermittlung: *: Ohne Berücksichtigung der Zeit (Zeitunabhängige Betrachtung) * zeitorientierten Bestandsermittlung: *: Ohne Berücksichtigung der Qualität * Durch Zusammenführen kann sichergestellt werden, dass die EM am richtigen Ort zur richtigen Zeit mit der richtigen Qualifikation verfügbar sind. -------------------------------------- Was muss bei der zeitorientierten Bestandsermittlung von Arbeitskräften beachtet werden? Welcher Planungsfehler tritt in der Praxis häufig auf? * Arbeitskräfte werden zu 100% ihrer Nettoarbeitszeit einkalkuliert. ** Nettoarbeitszeit = Zeit - Urlaub, Feiertage, Schulungen ** Weitere Reduktion der Nettoarbeitszeit für *** Adminaufgaben, *** "Wartung" alter Projekte etc. ** Kann in der IT-Welt bis zu 35% betragen ** BESSER mit 65-70% planen! * Fluktuationen werden nicht berücksichtigt -------------------------------------- Wie wird der EM-Bedarf eines Projekts ermittelt und wie kann der zeitliche Verlauf dargestellt werden? * Ausgehend von Arbeitspakete bzw. Vorgänge werden diese in Ablaufplänen mit ihren Anfangs- und Endzeiten und Puffern dargestellt * Der gesamte EM Bedarf ergibt sich aus der Ganglinie. * Dabei Unterscheidung von FL und SL und Kritischen Pfad. Der EM Bedarf wird für alle EM-Arten, bzw. Gruppen der EM-Arten berechnet. -------------------------------------- Erläutern Sie die Begriffe Bestandsgrenze/EM-Bestand, Überdeckung und Unterdeckung. Worauf sollte bei der Terminierung der Vorgänge eines Projekts geachtet werden? * Bestandsgrenze/EM-Bestand: zeitlich, variabler Höchstbestand * Überdeckung: es ist mehr als der Bedarf verfügbar * Unterdeckung: es ist weniger als der Bedarf verfügbar Ziel der EM Planung ist es, für alle Arten der EM eine möglichst gleichmäßige Auslastung des Bestandes in Nähe der Bestandsgrenze zu erreichen. -------------------------------------- Welche Verfahren bzw. Möglichkeiten zum EM- Abgleich kennen Sie? : Im Rahmen der Pufferzeiten :* Verschieben :* Splitten :* Strecken :* Stauchen :* Streichen -------------------------------------- Von wem und wie werden die EM für das Projekt eingeplant? * Der PM ermittel den Bedarf. Die Zuteilung ist dann abhängig von der Organisationsform ** Reine Projektorganisation: PL hat die Funktion eines Abt.leiter und kann selber zuteilen ** Matrixorganisation: PL und Linie müssen gemeinsam planen (Entscheidung erfolgt i.d.R. durch die Linie) ** Reine Stabsorganisation: hier bestimmt die Linie -------------------------------------- Welche Fehler treten bei de EM-Planung am häufigsten auf? * Ungenaue Zeitplanung * Ungenaue Ermittlung des Bedarfs * Bestandsgrenze wird nicht berücksichtigt * Mitarbeiter werden zu 100% eingeplant * Unproduktive Zeiten werden nicht berücksichtigt * EM sind nicht verfügbar -------------------------------------- Warum spielt die Qualifikation bei der EM-Planung eine Rolle? * Die Dauer und Kosten eines Vorgangs bzw. des Projekts sind abhängig vom Leistungsverhalten der MA. * Das Leistungsverhalten wird beeinflusst durch ** Qualifikation ** Leistungsverhalten und ** Erwartungshaltung. -------------------------------------- = Kostenmanagement = Was ist Inhalt und Aufgabe des Kostenmanagements? Planung, Überwachung und Steuerung der Projektkosten für :* Personal :* Sachmittel und :* Investitionen : unter Berücksichtigung von :* Terminen :* Leistung und :* Qualität. -------------------------------------- Welche Kostenarten treten in Projekten auf? * Direkte Kosten: ** Kosten, die eine direkte Zuordnung auf die Projekte ermöglichen (Löhne, Material,...) * Indirekte Kosten: ** Kosten, die nicht unmittelbar zugeordnet werden können (Energie, Verwaltung, Wartung, Versicherung,...) -------------------------------------- Erläutern Sie die Begriffe Kostenarten, Kostenstellen und Kostenträger im Zusammenhang? * Kostenarten: *: Welche/Was (Personal, Sachmittel, ...) * Kostenstellen: *: Wo/Wie (Abteilung, MA, Maschine) * Kostenträger: *: Wofür (Projektzuordnung, TA, AP) -------------------------------------- 4.Welche Verfahren zur Kostenschätzung bzw. -berechnung kennen Sie? Schätzen Sie diese ein? * Im Prinzip gleiche Verfahren wie bei der EM. ** Schätzung mit/ohne Angabe von Einflußgrößen * Alle Schätzungen sind mit einer Ungenauigkeit behaftet. ** Je nach Planungstiefe 5-25%. -------------------------------------- Mit welchen Kurven wird der zeitliche Verlauf der Projektkosten dargestellt? Wozu können diese Grafiken genutzt werden? # Kostenganglinie # Kostensummenlinie : ''Kostenganglinie'': wird genutzt zur Steuerung, Liquiditätsplanung und Projektfinanzierung : ''Kostensummenlinie'': wird genutzt für die Kostenüberwachung in Verbindung mit dem Fertigungswert (Fertigungswert = „Projektwert zum Zeitpunkt x“) -------------------------------------- Erläutern Sie den Zusammenhang von Kosten- Leistung und Nutzen? * Kosten: ** Kennzeichnet den geplanten bzw. verbrauchten Aufwand (monetär) * Leistung: ** Ist das erbrachte, monetär bewertetes Werk * Nutzen: ** Ist der erwirtschaftete Gewinn -------------------------------------- Wie ermitteln Sie den Nutzen eines Projektes, welche Faktoren sollte man dabei berücksichtigen? * Gegenüberstellung der bisherigen und künftigen Aufwendungen und Erträge * Faktoren sind über den Lebenszyklus zu betrachten: ** Einmalaufwendungen ( Planung und Entwicklung) ** laufende Aufwendungen ** Nutzungsdauer, Abschreibungen ** Anzahl der Nutzungen ** Kostensteigerungsfaktoren -------------------------------------- Nennen Sie 3 Methoden zur Kosten-Nutzen- Rechnung. Wie gehen in diese Berechnungen die Lebenszyklus-Kosten ein? * ''Kapitalwert-Methode'': ** Methode des inneren Zinsfusses (=-Zinssatz) * ''Annuitäten-Methode'': ** Die gesamten Lebenszykluskosten werden in ihren zeitlich veränderlichen Werten berücksichtigt. -------------------------------------- Wie berechnet sich die Wirtschaftlichkeit von Projekten? * ''Nutzen'' = ''Σ aller Erträge – Σ aller Aufwendungen'' (Über den gesamten Lebenszyklus) * ''Wirtschaftlichkeit'': ** Gegeben wenn ''Nutzen / Kosten >= 1'' -------------------------------------- Erläutern Sie die Deckungsbeitragsrechnung (Ergebnisrechnung). Was bedeutet der“break even point“? (''Ergebnisrfechnung ????'') * ''Teilkostenrechnung'': ** Trennung von Festen und variablen Kosten * ''Break Even Point'': ** Stückzahl, bei der die Erlöse der Summe von fixen und variablen Kosten entspricht. -------------------------------------- Welche Problem treten bei der Istkostenerfassung auf, wie kann man den tatsächlichen Stand der Ist- Kosten mötglichst genau bestimmen? * Probleme: ** Zeitverzug zwischen Erstellen und vorliegen der Berichte ** Häufig werden die Werte nur geschätzt ** Ungenauigkeiten im Modell/Kostenverlauf * Hilfsmittel: ** Tätgikeitsberichte der MA (=>Personalkosten) ** Kostenberichte aus der Buchhaltung ** Arbeitsfortschrittsberichte (Fertigstellungsgrad) = Finanzmanagement = Welche Formen der Projektfinanzierung kennen Sie? * Innenfinanzierung, z.B. ** Grundstück verkaufen ** Grundschuld aufnehmen * Außenfinanzierung, z.B. ** Beteiligungen ** Kredite ** Subventionen Erläutern Sie den Zusammenhang von Kostenplan, Finanzmittelbedarf und Zahlungsplan! * Kosten- und Terminplan: *: Enthält wann in welcher Höhe und bei welchen Arbeitsschritten Kosten entstehen * Zahlungsplan: *: Erwartete und vereinbarte Zahlungen * Finanzmittelbedarf: ** Alle Zahlungen, die in einem Zeitraum (Monat) anfallen. Wie werden der Finanzmittelbedarf und die Finanzierung aufeinander abgestimmt? * So planen, dass der FMB zu jeder Zeit gedeckt ist. Liquidität sicher stellen. Ggf. rechtzeitig (Vorlauf!) für Finanzierung sorgen. * Liquidität so hoch wie nötig. * Es gilt: *:; ''Liquidität vor Rentabilität'' Nennen Sie die Unterschiede zwischen Verpflichtungskredit, Zahlungskredit sowie zwischen Zusatzkredit und Nachtragskredit? * Verpflichtungskredit: *: bewilligter Höchstbetrag für ein Projekt * Zahlungskredit: *: Jahresbudget mit Zweckbindung * Zusatzkredit: *: Aufstockung des Verpflichtungskredits * Nachtragskredit: *: Aufstockung des Zahlungskredits Welcher Unterschied besteht zwischen Rückzahlung, Abschreibung und Rückstellung? * Rückzahlung: Sobald die Erträge die Einmalkosten und laufenden Kosten übersteigen (Rückfluss) * Abschreibung: Jährlicher Betrag bezogen auf die nominelle Nutzungsdauer * Rückstellung: Wert in der Bilanz für künftige Zahlungen Nennen Sie Möglichkeiten zur Verbesserung der Zahlungsfähigkeit eines Unternehmens? * Zahlungen verschieben * Abschlagszahlungen nach Arbeitsfortschritt nach Zahlungsplan * Vorauszahlungen für z.B. Materialeinkauf verlangen Woher erhält der Projektleiter seine Kosten- und Finanzierungsinformationen und wo liegen die Schwachstellen für seine Prognosen? * Aus dem Projektrechnungswesen (Buchhaltung) * Daten stehen nur mit Zeitverzug zur Verfügung * Genauigkeit der Erfassung = Vertragsmanagement = Was wird prinzipiell in einem Vertrag geregelt? * erbringende Leistung und Gegenleistung * Rahmenbedingungen * Rechtliche Aspekte Wie können Verträge wirksam zustande kommen? * Dadurch, dass aller Vertragsparteien ein schriftlichen Vertragsdokument unterzeichnen * Übereinstimmende freie und '''vorbehaltslose''' Willenserklärung der Vertragsparteien *: Anmerkung PK: Im Lehrgang wurde das Beispiel erwähnt ''Den Vertrag können wir so machen, aber an dieser und jender Stelle müssen wir noch nachbessern'' -- ein solcher Vertrag gilt als ''nicht angenommen''. Welche Leistungsstörungen gibt es? * Mangelleistung * Terminliche Verzug Welche Bedeutung hat die Projektabnahme? * Anerkennung der Leistung * Beginn der Gewährleistung * Gefahrenübergang * Zahlungverpflichtung * Beweislast liegt bei Auftraggeber Welche Vertragstypen kommen in Proj.verträgen zum Tragen? * Kaufvertrag * Dienstvertrag (Keine Schuldung des Erfolgs, z.B. Beratung) * Werkvertrag (AN schuldet AG ein vereinbartes Ergebnis (Werk, Erfolg) *: ''Projektverträge'' haben i.d.R. Werkcharakter Was ist der Zweck des Vertragsmanagements? * Rechtsfolgen bei Leistungsstörungen * Vertragsanalyse betrteieben * Vertragsvorbereitung durchführen * Inhalte für andere Projektbeteiligte aufbereiten * Claim-Management ( = Nachforderungsmanagement) * Change-Managemet begleiten * Beweissicherung Wieso kann das Vertragsmanagement als typische Querschnittsaufgabe im PM angesehen werden? * Projektziele sind auch die Ziele, die im Projekt-Vertrag geregelt werden. * Das Vertragsmanagement nimmt seine Aufgaben in enger Zusammenarbeit mit der PL, dem Unternehmens-Mgmt. (Controlling, Change-Mgmt, Risiko-Mgmt.) wahr. Weshalb müssen vertragliche Veränderung entlang des gesamten Projekt-Lebenszyklusses vorgenommen werden? * Verfolgung der vertraglichen Aspekte ** Vertragsmanager muss ggf. eingreifen (z.B. auf Pönalen einwirken) * Änderungen können bis zum Projektende auftreten und müssen entsprechend bis zum Projektabschluss auch verfolgt werden. Was wird im Rahmen der '''Vertragsanalyse''' gemacht und warum ist die wichtig für das Vertragsmanagement? * Verständlichmachung der Vertragsinhalte für alle Projektbeteiligte (verschiedene Schwerpunkte) * Risiken systematisch erfassen * Betrachtung sämtlicher wichtiger Aspekte ** Zu erbringende Leistung ** Vertragstermine ** Qualitäten ** Pflichtenheft, Lastenheft * Leistungen des Auftraggebers * Rechtsfolge bei Leistungsstörungen ** Das PM muss den Vertrag "buchstabenbetreu" erfüllen Welche Rechte hat der '''Auftraggeber''' bei Leistungsstörungen? * Nachbesserungen * Minderung * Wandlungen * Pönalen * Nichtabnahme Welche Rechte hat der Auftragnehmer bei Leistungsstörungen? * Recht auf Abnahme auch bei geringen Mängeln. * Angemessene Zeit zur Nachbesserung Was ist Nachforderungs- bzw. Claimmanagement und wann setzt es ein? * Überwachung und Beurteilung von Abweichungen bzw. Änderungen von vertraglich vereinbarten Leistungen zwecks Ermittlung und Durchsetzung von Ansprüchen. * Claim-Management setzt mit dem Vertragsabschluss ein, dann fließender Übergang von Claim- und Vertragsmanagement. = Unternehmens- und Projektorganisation = Was ist ein Einlinien, Mehrlinien- bzw. Stabsliniensystem? * ''Einliniensystem'': *: Jeder MA hat genau 1 Vorgesetzten * ''Mehrliniensystem'': *: MA haben 2 oder mehr Vorgesetzte * ''Stabslinie'': *: Stab erfüllt Sonderaufgaben (ohne Befugnisse) und ist der GF bzw. der entsprechenden Instanz zugeordnet. Welche Dokumente beschreiben die ''Aufbau''organisation und welche die ''Ablauf''organisation? * Aufbau: ** Organigramm ** Stellenbeschreibungen ** Stellenpläne und -hierarchien * Ablauf: ** Prozessanweisungen ** Arbeitsanweisungen/Verfahrensanweisungen ** Kompetenzregelungen ** Funktionsdiagramme Welche drei „reinen“ Projektorganisationsformen gibt es? Worin bestehen die Unterschiede bzgl. Kompetenz des PL und der Situation der Projektmitarbeiter? Welche Vor- und Nachteile haben die drei Projekt-organisationsformen? Wie stellen Sie sicher, dass die Ziele der Unternehmens-Organisation im Projekt berücksichtigt werden ? * Indem man die Unternehmensziele bei der Projektzielfindung berücksichtigt. * Darüber hinaus dient der ''Projektlenkungsausschuss'' (einzelner Ausschuss, dem Projekt zugeordnet) bzw. das ''Projektsteuergremium'' (Unternehmensweites Gremium, das alle Projekte steuert) dazu, dies zu beobachten. Wie stellen Sie sicher, dass die Ziele der UN-Organisation im Projekt berücksichtigt werden? * Indem man die UN Ziele bei der Projektzielfindung berücksichtigt. * Darüberhinaus dient der Pr.lenkungsausschuss bzw. das Projektsteuergremium dazu, dies zu beobachten. Wann können Projekte auch im Rahmen der Stammorganisation realisiert werden? * Wenn folgende Kriterien annähernd alle erfüllt sind: ** Geringe Bedeutung ** Geringer Projektumfang ** Klare Zielstellung ** Standardtechnologie ** Kein Zeitdruck ** Kurze Projektdauer ** Geringe Komplexität ** Keine Zentrale Steuerung nötig ** Nebenamtlicher Arbeitsaufwand ausreichend ** Persönlichkeit des Projektleiters unwichtig Wann sind spezielle Projektorganisationsformen empfehlenswert? [[Bild:StabEinfluss_Matrix_ProjOrg.png|thumb|right|250px]] Wodurch unterscheiden sich Projekt-Steuerungsgremium und Projekt-Steuerungs- bzw. Projekt-lenkungsausschuss? Was sind deren Aufgaben? # '''Projektsteuerungsgremium''': #:* strategisches Instrument des Unternehmens #:* besetzt durch das Top Management des Unternehmens #:* zuständig für alle Projekte im Unternehmen #:** Priorisierung der Projekte #:** Projektleiter-Pool #:** Richtlinien # '''Projektsteuerungsausschuss (bzw. -lenkungsausschuss)''': #:* Entscheidungsebene für einzelne Projekte: #:** Phasenabnahme, Budgetfreigabe, etc. #:** Unterstützung der Projektleitung, Schlichtung etc. #:* bei externen Projekten ist Auftraggeber auch Mitglied des Lenkungsaussschuss Welche Aufgaben haben Projektcontroller bzw. Projektcontrolling? * Unterstützung des Projektleiters * Transparenz schaffen * Geeignete Systeme zur Planung und Kontrolle zur Verfügung stellen und Sorge tragen, dass siese auch genutzt werden. Welche Verantwortung trägt der Projektleiter? * Ziele erreichen unter den gegegebenen Randbedingungen * Koordination der Projektbeteiligten (nach Möglichkeit zur Zufriedenheit aller ) * Aufbau einer wirksamen Projektorganisation Welche Aufgaben hat der Projektleiter? * Zielklärung * Operatives Projektmanagement (Planen, Organisieren, Überwachen, Lenken) * Projektorganisation, Teambildung, Regeln * Kommunikations- und Informationswesen aufbauen * Integration aller Beteiligten (Gruppendynamik beachten) = Soziale Gruppen = Merkmale sozialer Gruppen? * Bestimmte Anzahl Personen * Wir – Gefühl * Direkte Interaktion * Gemeinsame Aufgabe * Rollenbesetzung Phasen der Gruppenentwicklung? Welche Rolle hat der PL in den einzelnen Phasen? Warum ist die Kenntnis über die Gruppendynamik wichtig? * Das Leistungsvermögen ist in den jeweiligen Phasen unterschiedlich. ** Der Projektleiter sollte z.B. am Anfang des Projektes wegen der Gährung etc. mehr Zeit einplanen. Welchen Einfluss haben Rollen und Stati auf die Projektarbeit? * Leistungs'''fördernd''': *: Falls Rolle uns Status von den Projektmitarbeitern angenommen und ausgefüllt werden. Die Rollenbilder übereinstimmen, in Einklang stehen. * Leistungs'''mindernd''': *: Falls Rolle uns Status von den Projektmitarbeitern '''nicht''' angenommen und ausgefüllt werden. Der Mitarbeiter eine andere Rolle für sich sieht/gerne hätte, als ihm zugewiesen wurde. Was sind die Unterschiede zwischen (Arbeits-)Gruppe und Team? * Team: ** Ausgepägtes Wir-Gefühl ** Teamspirit gemäß der Zielsetzung ** Zeitliche befristete Arbeitsweise des Teams * … man könnte auch sagen (nach Diskussion): *: ''Ein Team ist ein eingespielte Gruppe (z.B. die Gruppe nach der Gärungs- und Klärungsphase, d.h. in der Produktionsphase) Was bedeuten die Begriffe Gruppenbewusstsein, Gruppenwerte, Gruppennormen, Gruppeninteraktion? * Gruppenbewusstsein: *: Wir-Gefühl, gegenseitige Hilfestellung * Gruppenwerte: *: Festlegen, was die Gruppe sein soll * Gruppennormen: *: Verhaltensregeln * Interaktion: *: Direkte Aktion zwischen den Mitgliedern, Face-to-Face Was bezeichnet man als unsichtbare (oder energetische) Strukturen im Projket? Welche Strukturen sind im Projekt entscheidend? * Die informellen Rollen bilden die unsichtbaren oder energetischen Strukturen. ** Im Vergleich zu den formellen Rollen sind die informellen entscheidender für den Projekterfolg. Was sind die Bedingungen für (gute) Gruppenarbeit? * Akzeptanz und Vertrauen * Kommunikation * Unabhängigkeit : Die Aufgabe der Gruppe muss grundsätzlich dafür geeignet sein (z.B. wegen Notwendigkeit der Kräfteaddition, Kooperation, Selbstbestimmung,…) Was bezeichnet man mit Gruppendynamik? * Prozess der Veränderung der Beziehungen innerhalb der Gruppe Was sind die Vorteile der Gärungsphase und woran erkennt man diese im Projekt? * Vorteile: ** Mitglieder lernen sich kennen und akzeptieren ** Vertrauen wächst ** Durchleben von Spannungen fördert das Gruppengefühl ** Rollen werden besetzt ** Voraussetzung für produktive Zusammenarbeit ** Kennzeichen: *** Zunahme von Störungen *** Diskussionen um Details/Kleinigkeiten *** Projektleiter ist zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht unumstritten Was ist die Rolle? * Erwartungshaltung an das Verhalten der Gruppenmitglieder Was muss der PL während der gesamten Projketlaufzeit regelmäßig prüfen, um gute Projektarbeit zu gewährleisten? * Ist Akzeptanz und Vertrauen noch vorhanden? * Sind die Gr.mitglieder noch ausreichend informiert? * Ist die Zielsetzung für alle noch klar? * Stimmt die Organisationsform noch? Was ist der Koaktionseffekt? * Leistungssteigerung bei den MA, allein durch relative Nähe (räumliche Nähe). Was ist der Kooperationseffekt und welche Gefahren hat der Kooperationseffekt? * Durch Kooperation innerhalb der Gruppe, kann aufgrund der durchwachsenen Besetzung eine individuelle Einseitigkeit vermieden werden. * Das System kann intern Schwächen ausgleichen. *: Es ist daher fehlertoleranter * Gefahren: ** Konformitätsdruck: **: Meinungsminderheiten passen sich der Mehrheit an ** Risky shift: **: Die Risikobereitschaft wird in der Gruppe größer. Was sind die Gefahren der Gruppe bei Abgrenzung nach ausßen? * Gefahren: ** ''Gate-Keeper-Syndrom'': **: Falls stellvertretend für alle Gruppenmitglieder nur noch 1 Person den Kontakt nach außen hält, Neue Erkenntnisse etc. nur noch über diese Person und u.U, gefiltert, zu den anderen Personen gelangen kann. ** ''NIH-Syndrom'': **: Wenn sich die gesamte Gruppe Anregungen von außen verschließt, (z.B. weil sie sich selbst überschätzt, bzw. Anregungen von Außen als Störung empfunden werden) ** ''Group Think'': **: Falls die Gruppenmitglieder voreilig und kritiklos vorgefertigte Meinungen (z.B. die von „oben“) übernimmt. Man sich mit seiner Meinung hinter der vermeintlichen „Gruppenmeinung“ versteckt. = Konfigurations- und Änderungsmanagement = Wie ist die Konfiguration eines Produkts definiert? * Konsistenz zwischen der Dokumentation und der physischen Realisierung eines Podukts * [[TODO PK]]: Nochmal prüfen! Weshalb können Änderungen bedeutende Auswirkungen auf den Projekterfolg haben? * Nicht dokumentierte Änderungen entziehen dem Unternehmen die Basis, realsitisch ein Produkt (weiter) entwickeln zu können. * Übersicht geht verloren * Störungen und Verzögerungen in der Projektabwicklung * Zusätzlicher Aufwand, erhöhte Kosten * Nicht-dokumentierte Änderungen machen die Projektauswertug unmöglich bzw. nicht korrekt auswertbar. * Ungenutzte Claims *: Nachforderungen (=geleistete Arbeit!) können aufgrund fehlender Dokumentation nicht mehr in Abrechnung gebracht werden. Worin liegt der Unterschied zwischen Konfigurations- und dem Änderungmanagement? * Die Konfiguration beschreibt den existierenden "Version Freeze" eines Produktes ** Das konfigurations-Management befasst sich mit der Konfigurations-Buchführung * Das Änderungsmanagement befasst sich dagegen mit der Beantragung, Prüfung und Freigabe einer Konfigurationsänderung: ** Identifikation ** Überwachung (planen, Steuern, koordinieren) ** Buchführung (vorschlagen, realisieren) ** Auditing (wie passiert?) ** Analyse von Auswirkungen ** genehmigte Ändeurungen überwachen ** Rückführung ins Konfigurations-Management (dieser Punkt ist nicht zwingend) Welches sind die wichtigsten Stationen in einem (idealtypischen) Änderungsablauf? Welche Möglicheiten gibt es, Variantenvielfalt und unterschiedliche Änderungswünsche ''"in den Griff"'' zu bekommen? = Integrierte Projektsteuerung = Erläutern Sie die Aufgaben der integrierten Projektsteuerung! * Die Fertigstellungswerte der drei Kerngrößen des Projektmanagements ''Termine'', ''Kosten'' und ''Leistung'' werden einzeln bestimmt aber ''immer'' ganzheitlich betrachtet. * Es werden alle Teilaufgaben des Projektmanagements mit berücksichtigt (Risiko, Konfigurationsmanagement, QM, ..) * Integration aller Fachdisziplinen Warum wird diese "integriert" genannt? Erklären Sie die Zusammenhänge im Magischen Dreieck * Ganzheitliche Betrachtung aller PM-Bereiche * Es wird versucht, die Abhängigkeiten der ''gegenseitig konkurrierenden Zielgrößen'' aus ''Kosten'', ''Terminen'' und ''Leistung'' zu berücksichtigen. *: => Keine prominente Betrachtung nur einer PM-Zielgröße! Skizzieren Sie den PM-Regelkreis und den Projektüberwachungszyklus. Erläutern Sie die Zusammenhänge! Wie kann der Ist-Stand im Projekt erfasst und dargestellt werden? Erläutern Sie im o.g. Zusammenhang, wie die Rückmeldung der Ist-Stände organisiert werden kann! Welche Steuerungsmöglichkeiten hat der Projektleiter? =